


TV evening

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus et Kankri regardent la télé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV evening

Ce soir là, Cronus était venu regarder un documentaire chez Kankri. Pas que le documentaire l’intéressait plus que ça, mais passer du temps avec le troll au col roulé rouge était ce qu’il préférait.

Kankri était assis à côté de lui, complètement absorbé dans le reportage. Ils ne se touchaient pas et dix centimètres les séparaient sur le canapé. Cronus soupira. Il respectait le fait que Kankri n’aimait pas être touché, mais le contact physique lui manquait cruellement. Alors pour essayer de compenser un peu, le troll aquatique posa son bras droit sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière Kankri.

Cronus reteint sa respiration. Il n’avait ni demandé, ni prévenu le petit troll de son geste. Et il pouvait aussi bien se faire envoyer balader, avec un sermon en prime, que se faire accepter. Heureusement pour lui, Kankri ne dit rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cronus sentit son compagnon changer de position. Kankri se déplaça légèrement vers lui, finissant pas se blottir dans le creux de son épaule, sa tête reposant sur son bras. Cronus fut un peu surpris au début, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Le troll aquatique replia son bras droit, serrant un peu plus Kankri contre lui. Celui-ci soupira d’aise. Son Kankri était tellement adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Super court, je sais. ^^  
> ___  
> Super short, I know. ^^


End file.
